Bliss
by cassiel flamel
Summary: This will be a mash of random ideas and such, and a few things i find on the intrenet too
1. Chapter 1

_**This was written by philliesphan68 on Quizilla for a anime called Hetalia, but it reminds me of something I'd do for poor Niccolo in the 5th and up coming 6th books in the series. So I modified it to fit so… I DO NOT OWN IT!**_

It tore me apart to see him like this. To see only the broken shell of the man who once used to laugh with me, and talk with me in that safe little secluded world we had built together.

He had been acting this way since the war officially ended. While the entire world breathed a great sigh of relief, I watched him slowly begin to wither away in his own despair. Of course he was certainly just as relieved to see that Hell end, but I knew he had been reflecting on what he had done and each time he did, it would send him even farther into the deepest woe and depression.

_All those innocent people..._

He sat in his chair facing the window watching the rain pour down the window. He leaned forward holding his head in his hands.

_I know he didn't want any part of it…_

I stepped forward from my position in the doorway, slowly moving towards him.

_I know it wasn't his fault…_

I saw him flinch when thunder broke the silence.

_I know that's not who he is._

I was afraid that it would break him too.

_I can't let him do this anymore._

I knelt in front of him and gently pulled his hands away from his face. Those steel gray eyes were haunted by exhaustion and sadness. The rare smile that I longed to see was long gone.

Well I would just have to do something about that.

"Come here, Niccolo," I said, pulling him to his feet. He looked down at me with confusion as I shut the curtains, blocking out the storm.

"You cannot keep torturing yourself like this. You can't change the past. So please stop dwelling in it and live in the present," i gently explained. He looked away, back towards the window. He knew it tortured me to see him like this, but it was so hard to let go of all the things he had done. It didn't help that the angry storm could still be heard through the curtains.

I looked to the little radio he had on his night stand and reached over, turning it on. It was an older device, so the static crackled before a soothing melody filled the air, completely altering the mood into a freer one. The storm soon became lost in the gentle tune. Niccolo looked down at me, this time there was no confusion, only realization of what I was trying to do, and for once he didn't stop you.

_~Hey little train! We are all jumping onThe train that goes to the KingdomWe're happy, Ma, we're having funAnd the train ain't even left the station~_

"…Thank you, Jessica." he said, gripping your hands tighter.

I smiled up at him just as the music began to pick up its pace. I started to sway back and forth, and he followed suit matching my rhythm, though he was a little uneasy at first. I couldn't help but laugh as he looked down, deeply concentrating on his feet, trying so hard not to stumble over them. A smile slowly crept onto Niccolo's face at the sound of my laughter and his own clumsiness.

_~Hey, little train! Wait for me!I once was blind but nowI see Have you left a seat for me?Is that such a stretch of the imagination?~_

By now, we were spinning around the room, laughing at each other's quirky little dance moves you had come up with on the spot. I sang along with the music (well at least the few phrases you remembered), all of my worries thrown aside.

_~Hey little train! Wait for me!I was held in chains but now I'm freeI'm hanging in there, don't you seeIn this process of elimination~_

Niccolo gave me one last hesitant twirl before the music slowly died down. I reverted to rocking back and forth, this time embraced in a tight hug. Niccolo rested his head on mine which lay on his shoulder.

_~Hey little train! We are all jumping on The train that goes to the KingdomWe're happy, Ma, we're having funIt's beyond my wildest expectation~_

"For all the things you do for me, Jessica: thank you" Niccolo said blushing slightly.

I smiled, "You're welcome."

I swayed from side to side in utter bliss as we waited for the next song to start, ready to dance some more


	2. snowball fight!

**_BTW i own nothing but some ideas... i got this one as a thought as if i along with Flamel Dee and Machiavelli grew up together and genarlly didn't hate one another. :)_**

**_happy reading._**

!Snowball fight!

"Why must you drag me out in this freezing weather." Machiavelli complained. "Why do you complain so much?" I teased my friend. Out of no where a snowball smacked Mach dead in the face, he gave me a quick glare but I shook my head and shrugged. Few moments after another one slapped me in the back of the head. "Why you little… show your self coward!" Hysterical laughter came from behind a tree, shortly after to boys fell to the ground doubled over cuz they were laughing so hard. "Dee, Nick what the yellow snow guys!" I snapped. "A snowball fight, duh." Dee laughed, throwing another at my face. "Oh hells no, this means war." I laughed grabbing Mach's arm and pulling him in the fight too. Snowballs went flying through the air for about fifteen minutes, until one broke a near by house's window, we all bolted out of there quick allowing our laughter to hang high in the sweet winter air. The four of us are such dysfunctional friends… lets keep it this way


	3. Embrace and lights

"Let's go guys!" the girl practically yelled at the Italian and Frenchmen.

They had promised her to go see the downtown Christmas decorations with her. And now they were sitting in the metro. Her eyes constantly looking up at the screen that showed the metro's route.

She couldn't wait.

Niccolo smiled at the happy girl beside him… He always liked seeing her happy.

As the metro finally stopped, they got practically dragged out of cart by the ever more exited girl.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Jessica?" Nicolas asked her, "The lights will be there until the end of January".

She shook her head. "But, they look the most beautiful when they get switched on for the first time!" she said looking into his pale eyes..

A little smile pulled on the Frenchmen's features. "lets go" he said as he gently pulled her along, leading the way.

They could almost hear her counting down again and again, waiting for the lights.

Her eyes went wide as the lights finally got switched on. "…It's so pretty" she whispered, taking a step forward.

"All lights are pretty" she heard the Italian said behind her.

"But … to me… you are the most beautiful lights, the light in my life" she said as she hugged them, resting her head on there arms as they both stared at the lights...

The lights though, weren't what interested her the most at that moment.

But the broadening smile on the immortals faces, as she leaned into there embrace was.

**_A/N: I would so love if Dee, Flamel and Machiavelli would come hang out with me for Christmas time!_**


	4. the Beach really?

"RAWR!" I laughed jumping on the young Flamel's back. "Ack, Cassy get off me!" he groaned. "Awe but why Nii-san?" giving him a sad mint green glare. Out of no where I was picked up and flung over someone's shoulder. "Ah he's got me Nicky, help!" "Oh well that's a nice hello to you too." John laughed.

I squealed with laughter. "Dee-kun HI!" "Oh now you like me?" Dee teased. "Now all we need is Mac to hurry up!" I smiled. "I'm coming Nee-chan!" He grunted, "Now tell us where we're going." "Uh…to uh…

_***light bulb***_ To the beach!" I laughed.

**_A/N: This might end badly. lol _**

**_Three immortals (who are kids here) and me...the world will end now._**

**_you might want to run now :)_**


	5. Stereo types !

"Stupid American." "Stupid Italian." Stupid American!" "Stupid freaking Italian!"

"Oh would you two shut up!" Poor nick had to sit and listen to Mac and I fight.

We looked at one another, then back to Nick and simultaneously yelled "Shut up stupid Frenchmen!" Amongst all the yelling Dee walked in and just stood there for a moment, then shouted. "Would the lot of you shove it!" The three of us stopped and looked at him. I suddenly smiled. "Well we three can agree on one thing here." "What?" Nick and Mac said together. "We all hate the stupid Brits." I laughed sadistically. "And the English hate the arrogant self absorbed Americans, the foolish food obsessed Italians and the purvey wine drinking Frenchmen." Dee grunted and we all busted out into fits of laughter.

"Stereo types are funny!" *****cough***** _horrible cooks_** ***cough*****

_**Dee: wait aren't we going to the beach?**_

_**Me: no.**_

_**Mac: :3**_

_**me: what?**_

_**Mac: Nicholas is a purvey Frenchmen! lol**_

_**Nick: No! French, yes. purvey,no.**_

_**me: yes, but you're our purvey Frenchmen. :3**_

_**Nick: -_-" NOT PURVEY!**_

_**me and Mac: ;3**_


	6. Evil looks and Metal pipes

My mint green eyes were clouded with sadness when Nick walked up. "Cassy what's up?" "Oh nothing Nii-san." I lied. "Spill it girly." He smiled sitting next to me. "Dee-kun and Mac-san hate me." I whimpered

"What makes you think that?" he gasped. "I don't know, it just seems like they never want me around anymore." I saddened more. Nick got up and stomped off . "I'll be right back!" he called back.

Ten minutes later..

"AHHHHHHHH! Nee-chan help us!" I heard Dee scream. I stood up to see Mac and Dee being chased by Nick who was wearing a dark smile and waving a metal pipe. I fell to the ground laughing hysterically when I heard Nick yell. "You better call for Cassy-kun!" The two ran and hid behind me whimpering in fear. Nick walked up smiling happily, pipe still in hand. "Here you go Cassy, they don't hate you."

I laughed. "But they fear you… and the pipe, speaking of can I barrow it?" "Oh but of course." he smiled handing the metal pipe to me. A dark shadow fell over my face as I smiled evilly down at Mac and Dee.

Sometimes it obvious Nick is my Nii-san, like now. "You two may want to start running again."

**_A/N: i got the idea for the metal pipe thing from Hetalia...Russia AKA: Ivan, you crazy man!_**


	7. I'M THE HERO mac!

_**"AND I'M THE HERO, also no one is aloud to disagree with me!" : Alfred F. Jones**_

I laughed at the clumsy way the Italian was moving. "You igit, when you fight your movements should flow not bump into one another." "Well it still seems to be working considering you keep running." The immortal spat. "Uh not running dommenkopf, dodging." I smiled. He grew angrier and swung out at me bringing his leg upward too causing him to fall on me. In our awkward position, I kick him in the stomach flinging him off me as I yelled. "Ack you dommenkopf get off!" I ran across the yard and picked up a farley large stick, and smacked him in the back with it causing him to yelp in pain. "You little brat." Machiavelli growled. But there was no way I was letting him up now so I kept beating him with the stick.

The elders just chuckled at the sight of a fifteen year old beat an immortal with a _stick_ none the less.

"I wonder if we should help?" Prometheus sighed. "No, he got him self in the mess he can get himself out." Mars grinned. "Your immortal isn't so tuff eh Aten?" Aten had this creepy grinned plastered on his face. "I suppose this girl is punishment enough for this warlock, yes?" He snickered slightly. "I suppose yes." Odin smiled.

I smacked him once more on the back, this time harder than the others he whimpered a bit but did not cry out. I finally slumped to the ground. "Ack you annoy me." I sighed. "Hey you're the one who started it." Machiavelli teased. "So?" I laughed. Though we had just spent about an hour or so beating each other senseless, we still laughed and talked like nothing happened. "Where odd you and I." I smiled. "Yes we are… and?" He asked. "Eh I don't know, were sitting here after beating the crap out each other, just talking and laughing, a little odd don't you think?" I sighed. "Yes very, but that's just how we are, with each other, hateful but friends." He smiled. "Friends? Well that's nice but not fitting." I shook my head slightly. "Then what would you call it?" he grunted. "We're fr-enemies!" I giggled. He laughed and then was slightly taken back at what I asked next. "Do you fear me?" I blurted out. "In some ways yes, you are childishly sadistic and sweetly scary at times, so you do frighten me some times." Machiavelli sighed. "Well good, at lest we both know that." I laughed. I suddenly jumped up and yelled. "**I'M THE HERO AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT**!" Making him roll on the ground laughing. "Wait why?" He smiled. "Because, I beat the monster out of you , you all human now and… I stopped for a moment. "And what?" he asked sadly. "Marietta would be proud of you ." I sighed making him smiled. "You know I think she would be too." He smiled. "**HA SO I AM THE HERO**!" I yelled again flailing my arms about making him laugh again.

"**MORTAL ENEMIES WORKING TOGETHER FOR THE COMMON GOOD**!" I shouted more random hero stuff into the air. "So if you're the hero where's your "damsel" in distress hmm?" Machiavelli snickered. I stopped and looked around for a second, then twisted a smile and ran back towards the house yelling. "**BILLY**!" Nearly making poor Machiavelli die from lack-o-oxygen, because he was laughing so hard.

**_A/N: poor Billy, sadly I would so do what I did in this peace just to make Mac laugh. :3 and yes I would also beat him if he made me mad enough._**

**_an Hetalia reference_** _**with alfred up at the top and also a Invader Zim refrence with the mortal enemies bit. remember : I'M THE HERO! lol**_


	8. softer moments

They sat there, just simply sat there taken by the beauty of the falling day. "So warm…" Machiavelli heard the young girl sigh. The four of them were an odd sight being who three of them were. Having John Dee, Nicholas Flamel and Niccolo Machiavelli in one place, should have been some what frightening. Not today, today it was even more strange than normal, the small yet un-intimidated girl made it so. She had walked up to them and straight away told them she knew everything and had one simple request to make, that they come with her to a wonderful place. And how wonderful it was, A gentle breeze sent delicate cherry blossoms wavering into the air and dropping the into a small un-disturbed pond. "Why did you want us to come?" Machiavelli asked. "Because, I have never seen People like you all, so elegant, so seemingly perfect, un-worded but so out spoken, just so you make me want to know you, see how you "work" so to speak, you make me happy just seeing you, even more so hearing your voices." The girl smiled. Machiavelli looked over to the others, they too seemed to be taken back by the kind statement. "You seem astonished." She smiled to them. "A bit." Dee chuckled. "Yeah a little more than a bit." Flamel blushed. "Heh sorry, Mein gott it's so nice to have this moment." She smiled, laying back on the soft ever green grass. "I wish it would last forever." she continued. Machiavelli, Dee and Flamel nodded and sighed almost in unison. Making the young girl giggle and sigh in German. **[1]** "Ich liebe dich Unsterblichen."

**_[1] I love you immortals._**


	9. Tree, Stars, and Lighting

_**These I did not write, got them of Quizilla. But I did **__**modify them to fit.**_

_**Lighting is for William**__**Shakespeare-immortal bard. cuz she loves Will and Pally :3**_

_**Tree**_

"Thanks for getting a tree for me Flamel!" I said cheerfully as I pulled out all my ornaments and lights.

"Do you need help?" Flamel asked. "Uh yeah, I usually get tangled in the lights so that'd be a problem if I were by myself," I said sheepishly.

"Yay! You wanna stay for the ornaments? Pwease?" I asked him. "Sure," he shrugged.

…

"And the last part is the star..." I sighed, "Now how will I reach?" Flamel knelt and just said, "G-Get on my shoulders." "O-Okay," I said and did as he told . With his help I gently placed the star on the top of the tree.

"Wow Flamel, from way up here, I could reach anything!" I laughed.

_**Stars**_

I sat on Dee's deck, watching intensely the stars high above. The little boy did the same, and suddenly stood up.

"One day, I'll be so big that I'll be able to touch the stars!" John announced as he flailed his arms.

"Really? That'd be awesome."

"And and and I'll bring one for you, tell me which one do you like!"

"Well... That idea is cute but... If you were to go away to catch it, I'd be lonely." I replied sadly.

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then he took my hand.

"Then I'll take you with me!"

I giggled and looked again at the star-filled sky.

"Fine... But 'till then, let us watch the stars together_."_

_**Lightning**_

_His stern eyes looked at you with a somewhat thoughtful expression. Just the fact that you were there with him made you different from anyone else, but that you also stood there without flinching as the lightning struck… You weren't like anyone else._

_The flashes lit up your face in a few seconds each time so he could see your eyes, just as stern as his, as they peered into the distance. The whole thing looked like a scene from one of the stories people told around the campfires, something from the legends of gods and mysterious warriors of the past._

_That was just what you were, a warrior, just like him._

"_The gods favor us." You turned around and smiled towards him with a hand on the sword in your belt._

_He simply nodded in reply as another flash of lightning lit up the sky behind you. The hard wind made your hair dance as well as the cloak over your shoulders. You really looked like one of the warriors of legend, wild and dangerous._

"_I'm glad," he answered shortly, still amazed over your appearance._

_You walked over to him and put your hands on his chest._

"_Do not fear Palamedes. We'll win this." You smiled encouragingly towards him before you gently stroked his cheek. "The day after tomorrow we shall celebrate their defeat."_

_He nodded. He believed you. You were different, you could do it. But still, why did he have the horrible feeling that on the day after tomorrow you would no longer be by his side?_


	10. Passing notes

**A/N: I got this (again) off of Quizilla... i thought I'd do a little fluff on Dee cuz it's funny, cute but funny. :)**

**I do not own !**

Consequence Academy was just like any other schools. It had boring teachers, boring subjects, boring, boring, and_boring_. Maybe that was the reason I failed _most_ of my classes—_conduct_-wise; they never interested me ever since I started high school.

Math was a drag – my teacher explained as if I graduated college and gets _mad_ if someone asks her to repeat. Chemistry was just the same – everyone was practically afraid of the monster in a lab coat. And I can't even get _started_ on my _P.E._ coach.

The students were boring too.

Well, _most_ of them.

Nicholas Flamel and John Dee were one of the students I found interesting.

And since John was fortunately my classmate (and I hated Nicholas's guts), I befriended him, along with Mac and Virginia .

I liked him.

…But maybe too much than I should as a _friend_.

"Ugh finally, last subject," I groaned, placing my head over my desk. Turning to the boy beside me, I blow out the hair stuck to MY face. "I'm tired."

John snorted, lazily leaning back on his chair, "What are you talking about? The only thing you did today was read your textbook and sleep!"

"Because it's _so_ boring! Can you entertain me during class?"

"Do I look like a clown to you?"

"_Well~"_

"Shut up."

I grinned at him then turned to the teacher, who happened to be glaring in my direction.

"Yikes,"I silently chuckled, grabbing one of my pens and notepads. But oh no, it wasn't for jotting down 'silly' notes. It was for something _better_. I carefully watched the teacher if ever she turns around from the board while silently calling for your seatmate, _"John… John…"_

"_Hm?"_

I waved the piece of paper, gesturing him to take it, and he did.

Nothing bad could possibly happen if he did, right?

With big bold letters it said:

"**I'M BORED JOHN. D:" **

Why is he _not_ surprised?

Smirking, he scribbled down his reply,_ "Why don't you sleep? You do that in every subject anyway." _He carefully sent it back.

"**If I tell you it's so boring I can't fall asleep, would you believe me?"**

"_No." _

"**Ha-ha-HA. Well anyway, I like this better. I think I'll find this fun. I should do this in every BORING subject! :D" **

For the whole fifteen minutes we passed notes to each other, unnoticed by the teacher – who happened to be the main topic of our "discussion". That mean, boring, old monster.

As I held out another the piece of paper, I felt John's hand touch mine, causing a short gasp to escape from my mouth. The paper fell on the floor without a sound, though most of the students eyes were suddenly on me. Who gasps during _English _with Mr. Pease…

"What's this? Passing notes in class now, Dee-kun, Cassy-kun?" Our teacher smirked, bending down to get the piece of paper. As she read it, we could feel some sort of _murderous_ intent coming from him.

"**DETENTION!** AFTER SCHOOL!"

For an hour and a half John and I sat in silence, along with five or more students who happened to join us in detention. Also, today was the day we both found out our English teacher handles detention. Harsh.

"And I was supposed to go somewhere." John mumbled.

"NO TALKING DEE-KUN."

John rubbed his temples, heaving a soft sigh – that showed how strong our bond really was. He could never shout at me nor throw something even _near_ me when I drag him into trouble. He was sure it wasn't because you were a girl…and yes, you make fun of him everyday but…

…_Maybe…_

He was cut off from his thoughts when a piece of paper mysteriously appeared on his desk. Assuming it was from me, he slowly opened it. **"Sorry about this John,"** it said.

He never sent it back.

I wrote another note and passed it to him,** "Are you mad?" **

"_No, I'm not… You don't see me throwing you a trash can, do you? We're best friends, right? Or whatever you people call it."_

A light blush creeps up my face as I scribble down more, **"Right! And best friends stick together detention or not!"** Looking back at the boy, I smiled to myself, **"D'aww man, I love you! :P"**

As I sent it to him, I felt a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders. Even though he might think of it as a joke, hey, at _least_ I told him. Though, I have a feeling he'd just reply with an _"Idiot…"_ or not reply at all knowing him.

"Okay, your time is done. You can go home now." Your teacher mumbled, picking up some papers from his desk. As he left, I ran my fingers through my hair, heaving a relieved sigh. _Finally_, I could go home.

Momentarily forgetting about the note, I reached out for my bag and felt someone brush pass my arm. "Bye," I heard John's voice say.

"Ah…" I sat up to see John already by the door. It wasn't long until I noticed the folded piece of paper I gave to John on the desk. Slowly, I opened it, my face suddenly burning bright red: _"Idiot…_

_I love you too. D:"_

**_A/N:_**

**_Dee: I knew you didn't hate me!_**

**_me: *Punch* I do too!_**

**_Dee: awe are you blushing cassy-kun?_**

**_me: don't make me throw a vending machine at you, immortal scum!_**

**_Dee: Ha! you could pick one up if you...*gets hit with vending machine*_**

**_me: you were saying *evil smerk* thanks for reading... you really should take him to a hospitle or something i think that hurt. lol_**


	11. fangirl isam

It wasn't true, but it was fun to write. The girl smiled as she continued to write this profanity on two immortals she knew would kill her if they read it. Ack it would never be true, but it was funny. The girl giggled as an obscene thought came to mind and she furiously typed it into the story. Sometimes slashes where the funniest thing in the world, but to fan girls they could be horrible or dream worthy. A large grin plastered on the young girls face as she read over the story about the "secret love life" between Dee and Machiavelli. Oh yes if they _ever _found this, she would be dead, after the two nose bled because the girl could and did imagine them doing that.

**A/N: I was reading some _things_ and this came to mind. *shivers***


End file.
